Missing
by lilmzbubbles
Summary: When JJ goes missing her relationship with Morgan is revealed NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Missing Chapter 1

JJ walked through the office with a smile on her face, her and Morgan had been dating in secert for the past month and JJ was the happist she had been in a long time. She walked over the her office, waved and saaid hello to Reid as she went past then sat at her desk. JJ was looking through the files on her desk when her phone rung, she answered with a sigh because she know it was going to be a new case.

10 minutes later, JJ had called the team together to bief them on the case. As Morgan walked into the room JJ looked at him and smiled, then turned her attention back to handing out the case files.. She flicked the remote on and a picture of a young girl come on the screen, JJ took a deep breath, looked at Morgan again and pointed at the screen.  
"This is Jenny Linder, she is seventeen and went missing from her home town of Miami four days ago. This morning her body turned up naked and half buried on a building site Her cheerleading outfit was found layed out by the side of her, the school's logo was cut. This has been the fourth victim in as many weeks. All have been young girls between the ages of 15 and 17, they have all been taken in their cheerleading uniform. Their bodies have been found four days later all layed out in the same fashion as Jenny" JJ pushed the remote again and three more pictures came on screen "These are Frankie Cole, Lisa Barrnett and Julie Evans, the other three vitims"  
The team then talked about the case for a while then Hotch said "JJ you stay here and see if you can found a connection between the vitims, the rest of you wheels up in 20"

A little while later JJ was in her office when Morgan walked in, she looked up and she felt her heart miss a beat. Morgan walked in and closed the door behind him, he walked over to JJ made sure no one was could see them and kissed her on the lips, after the need for air became to much they pulled apart Morgan looked down at JJ and said "I couldn't do with out my goodbye kiss" and left. JJ stared at the door smiling, still breathless from the touch of Morgan, she then shock her head and went back to work.

You know what you need to do now press the little button below and tell me what you think. Sorry about all the mistakes but i had no one to beta it 


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Chapter 2

It was a couple of hours since the team had left for Miami and JJ was in her office trying to found a connection between the four four vitims. All she had found out far so was they where all captins of the cheerleading squad. JJ decided it was time to dig further so she went to found Garcia in her office. JJ walked into the office and Garcia looked up and said "hey Jaje and how can i help you today"  
"I need your genuis mind" JJ replied "Sure what do you need"  
"I need to found a connection between the vitims and I'am not having much luck so I need you and your wonderfull mind to dig deeper for me". As soon as the words had left JJ mouth Garcia was typing the names of the vitims into the computer. While the computer was seaching for the vitims Garcia turned to JJ and said "how bot we go out tonight hit the bar and see if we can catch ourselves some good looking guys" JJ didn't no what to say, she didn't want to blow her cause she seemed to be doing that alot lately but she didn't really want to go out and look at guys not when all she could do was count down the hours untill Morgan came home. JJ looked up and saw Garcia eyes begging her to say yes, a trick that worked on JJ every time so in the end she agreed to go out. Garcia then turned her attention back to the computer. "All four vitims took part in a compition to found the best cheerleading squad in Miami just before the killings started, it says here that Jenny Linder's squad won the overall title"  
JJ went to walk out of the room but she turned round said thank you to Garcia and told her she will see her later. JJ pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Morgans number, she felt her heart skip a beat at the throught of hearing his voice. She into her office, sat down and dialled his number "Morgan" then the line went dead.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan was looking at the last crime scene when he heard his phone ring, he picked it up but nobody was there. He then looked at the number and noticed that it was JJ so he rung it back but it went striaght to answer phone so he left a message "hey baby it's only me can you phone me back when you get this". Thinking that it's not like JJ to not answer her phone he rung her office phone but again he got the same. Morgan was starting to get worried now so he phoned Garcia to see if she had seen JJ "Hey handsome and why do I own this pleasure of hearing you sweet voice" Not in the mood to mess about Morgan simply replied with "have you seen JJ today, she has just phoned me but the line went dead so I phoned her back and it went striaght to answer phone, then I tried her office phone and it just kept ringing"  
"She was in here about 15 minutes ago then see went to phone you to tell that we have found a connection between the vitims"  
"Could you do me a favour and see if she is in her office and then phone me back" he didn't give Garcia time to answer and just shut his phone down. Morgan tried to concetrate on the crime scene but his mind kept going back to JJ, Morgan let out a sigh of relive when his phone went of again thinking it will be JJ telling him what a fool he had been.chap "Morgan"  
"She's gone"

sorry it's a another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.  
please tell me what u think 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but i have been very busy. Thank you all for your reviews, so here we go with chapter 3.

Missing Chapter 3

cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

"Gone, what do you mean she's gone" Morgan yelled over the phone. On hearing Morgan's raised voice Emily and Reid glanced at each other then walked over to where Morgan was standing. Emily was the first to reach, she lightly touched his arm to get his attention and then asked "What's wrong?". Still shaken Morgan repiled that she was gone, then he dropped his phone. Reid picked the phone of the floor and started to talked into it "Hello"

"Reid is the you?"

"Yes it is, Garcia what is going on Morgan looks like he is going to pass out and all he keeps saying is that she has gone. Who's gone?"

"JJ, Morgan asked me to go and found her because she wasn't answering her phones, which is so unlike her as she has the thing glued to her ear. So I went to her office and there was files everywhere and no sign of JJ?

"Are you sure she had not just popped out" Reid was starting to get scared, JJ's office was also a mess but it was organised choas, she always answered her phone and she never went out without telling anyone'

"She's missing Reid, all of her stuff is still here, her gun and badge"

"Ok Gracia, I want you to go back to your office and get the footage of the camera near JJ's office to she what happened and then ring me back when you have something"

Reid walked back over to Emily and Morgan filled them in on what Gracia had told them. The group walked over Hotch, who was talking a local police officer. Hotch saw the group coming towards them and noticed the shock expressions on their faces and excused himself from the officer.

"Hotch with have just spoken Gracia and she says that JJ is missing" Emily told him.

"she is looking into the cmaera footage and is going to phone as back" Reid added. Hotch looked at each member of his team then said "Reid and Prentiss you fly home and found her and me and Morgan will stay here and join you once we have finished this case". Morgan didn't like this descion and spoke up "Hotch I need to go and found her"  
"Reid and Prentiss will go and keep in contact with us at all times"

"yOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I NEED TO GO, I LOVE HER" Morgan yelled at his boss. The team was shocked at this news and stared at Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was not going to take no for an answer he agreed that Morgan and Prentiss will go back as long as they keep in touch. 

i no i said that this chapter was going to be longer but i have been so busy so its another short one to keep the fans of jj and morgan happy. Please review and i will update as soon as i can 


	4. Chapter 4

Missing Chapter 4

Morgan was pacing up and down the plane, he needed to see her, to hear her voice and to tell her that if loved her. Prentiss looked at Moragan and told him to "sit down". Morgan sat on the other side of the plane, Prentiss stood up and walked over to were Morgan was sitting and sat down next to him. Morgan looked up a Emily as he felt her sit down

"sorry" was all he said.

Prentiss placed her hand on his arm and told him not to worry about it.

Morgan and Prentiss arrived back at headquaters to be greeted by Gracia

"what you got for us girl"

"I went over the camera footage and I saw a man enter JJ's office, walk up to her then the camera went blank"

"What do you mean the footage went blank" Morgan asked Gracia

"One minute the footage was clear then it went all fuzzy, I checked all the other camera's and as soon as this guy walked passed them they went of"

"Gracia show as the footage"

Gracia, Morgan and Prentiss are in Gracia's office looking at the footage. Morgan was watching the srceen closely. When he see the guy enter JJ's office he tenses up, he watches JJ's facial expressions as she notices the guy.

"Gracia play that back?" he asks.

Morgan leans in closer to the screen "she looks scared" Morgan says out loud. Prentiss looks at Morgan "how can you tell?"

"Her eyes" Morgan replies "it looks like she regconises him. When he walks into the room JJ looks shocked to see him"

"He does look fimialar" Prentiss says "but i just don't were from"

"Ok I think we need to look through the case files that JJ has worked on, start with the last month and if we can't find nothing we will need to go further" Morgan told Prentiss and Gracia. After the two woman left the office Morgan looked at the frozen picture of JJ on the srceen "hold on baby girl" he said to the picture, with one last glance at the srceen Morgan went to join Prentiss and Gracia. As he was walking to meet them his cell phone started to ring

"Morgan"

"Morgan it's me" on hearing JJ's voice Morgan felt like he could starting breathing again.

"hey baby how are you, are you hurt, where are you?"

"I'am fine, just a bit weak but could you please come and get me"

"Ok hold on and I will be there as soon as I can"

"Morgan please hurry"

Sorry if this chapter is a bit over the place, the next chapter will tell you what happened to JJ. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews this is going to be a flashback chapter.  
It takes place just after JJ goes back to her office

Missing Chapter 5

JJ was calling Morgan to tell him that she had found an connection between the vitims. Morgan answered his phone

after a few rings. As Morgan answered his phone JJ looked up and let out a gasp, as she saw someone that she didn't ever want to see again. The man in question walked towards JJ and took the phone out of her hand and cut Morgan.

"Don't look so surpised to see me Jenny I told you I will get you one day"

"But...How...When?" JJ managed to strumble out

"well well you are finally lost for words my little Jen Jen"

JJ was scared but she tried not to let it show, she slowing got of her chair and reached out to get her gun, but the man was quicker and knocked it out of her reach.

"Now if you behave like a good little girl that I know you can be you won't be hurt"

"GO TO HELL" JJ yelled.

This made the man loose his temper, and he stepped nearer JJ and slapped her across the face and pulled his own gun out and pointed it at JJ.

"Now you are going to come with me without a fight"

"or what" JJ said with all the courage she had in her.

"or I will kill you then go after you man, now whats his name again". This got JJ's attention

"leave him out of this John"

"ah thats it Dereck Morgan, and it's nice of you to remember my name Jenny"

"how could i forget the name of the man who kidnapped me and held me hostage for a week, not forgetting raping me

nighty" JJ answered sarcastically

"you asked for it bitch" and he then slapped her around the face again making her lip bleed

"now start moving or your boyfriend gets it, and don't make a scene to draw attention to yourself NOW MOVE IT" 

JJ started to walk out of her office but before she could John knocked everything of JJ's desk.

"where we going to?" JJ asked

"to the car park"

They both walked out to the car park, JJ was to scared to do anything apart from going with him. John pointed towards a car and when they reached it he told JJ to get in. When her back was turned John hit her over the with the barrel of his gun. John put JJ into the car and speed of.

JJ started to wake up, she opened her eyes and felt the pain of her head, she slowly sat up and bought her hand to her head she

let out a cry when she touched the area. JJ bought her hand back down and saw that it was covred in blood.

She looked around and tried to take in her surrounding. It looked like she was in some sort of an warehouse she could see an window that was big enough for her to climb out of and she also say a day a few yards away but she had to get around John first.

John turned to face JJ when he heard her move

"well hello sleepy beauty"

"what did you do to me"

"yeah sorry about that my gun slipped out of my hand and hit you on the head. now that you are awake would you

like some water?" John wakes over to JJ and pushes to the on JJ, JJ pushes the bottle away which angers John so

he kicks her in the stomach. JJ falls to the floor in pain holding her stomach, after a few moments, JJ tries to sit up again but John kicks her down agian walking away laughing.

JJ layed on the floor for a while trying to think of a way of escaping. She sat up and rested her head on her knees, thinking about Morgan. After what felt like hours JJ looked up to see that John was asleep. Holding onto her stomach JJ stood up and crept over to John, she noticed his gun on the floor next to him so she picked it up and aimed it at John. Images of the pain that she has suffred at the hands of John flashed through her mind. JJ still had the gun pointed at John but her hand was shaking and she couldn't go through shooting him so she knocked him out with the barrel of the gun. JJ put the gun into her trousers and being as quiet as she can she creept out of the warehouse. Once she was outside JJ took in a breath of air and as fast as she could she ran. After about ten minutes JJ reached a pay phone and called the only person she could think of

Morgan.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for all the mistakes i might of made in this chapter but not feeling to well and wanted to get this chapter finished. Not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or to do one more of when Morgan goes to JJ please tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Thank you for all of your reviews. I have listened to the fans of the story and have decided to do another chapter

Missing

Chapter 6

After speaking to JJ on the phone Morgan shut his phone and run out to his car. As he passed Gracia and Prentiss he shouted at them to phone Hotch and tell him that JJ is safe.

Morgan pulled out of the BAU car park and headed in the direction of where JJ is.

Morgan reached the destination and jumped out of his car. He searched fanatically for JJ and his heart stopped when he spotted JJ sitting on a bench. He walked slowly over to JJ and reached out to touch her shoulder. JJ jumped when she felt someone touch her but when she turned around and saw it was Morgan she relaxed into his touch.

Morgan touched JJ's face and asked if she was ok. JJ said that she was fine and just wanted to go home. Morgan helped JJ into the car and climbed into the driver's seat. They rode in silence as they drove to JJ's place.

Morgan guided JJ to her sofa and sat down next to her.

"I was so scared" JJ said to Morgan as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Morgan pulled JJ to him and held her as she sobbed. Morgan was stoking JJ hair and whispering in her ear telling her that everything was going to be ok. After about ten minutes JJ stopped crying and Morgan looked down and saw that she was a sleep. Morgan picked JJ up and carried her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Morgan kissed JJ on the forehead and went to leave. JJ grasped his hand and asked if hr could lay with her. Morgan climbed next to JJ and cuddled up next to her being careful not to hurt her.

Morgan woke up about two hours later and looked at JJ who was still sleeping. He gently climbed out of bed trying not to disturb and walked into her living room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Hotch's number.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch its Morgan"

"Morgan where the hell are? Is JJ ok?"

"I'm at JJ's place, she has a few cuts and bruises and I think she might have a couple of broken ribs and is really freaked out"

"What do you mean you think she has a couple of broken ribs haven't you taken her to the hospital?"

"She didn't won't to go; she just wanted to go home"

"Where is she now?"

"She is asleep"

"Has she told you what has happened yet?"

"Not yet"

"Ok, me and Reid are on our way back now, as soon as she wakes up take her to the hospital and phone me and I will meet you there"

"Ok Hotch, speak to you later"

Morgan shut his phone down and put his head in his hands.

JJ woke up and noticed that Morgan wasn't beside her. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. She sat next to Morgan and took his hand in hers. Morgan sat up and put his arm around JJ.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"My stomach is hurting put I' am glad to be home"

"I think I need to take you to the hospital to get you checked out"

"Ok but just let me get changed first"

JJ stood up and went to walk to her bedroom when she heard Morgan call her name, she turned around walked but to him.

"JJ, I love you" Morgan blurted. JJ stood there shocked.

"What did you say" she finally managed to say. Morgan moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I said that I love you, I' am crazy about you, when we are together I feel like the world has stopped and it is just you and me, when we are apart I go crazy just to see you again."

JJ looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you to Morgan, when he had me all I could think of was you, she said that he was going to hurt you and make me watch, that's what gave me the strength to escape. I just wanted to get to get to you and make sure that he couldn't hurt you"

Tears started to escape JJ's eyes and Morgan brushed them away with his thump, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Now you go and get changed so we can go to the hospital before Hotch kills me?"

**This chapter turned out longer then I thought it would be so I have decided to split it into two halves. Please review and I will try and update soon.**


	7. chapter 6 part 2

-1**Missing **

**Chapter pt 2**

Morgan was sitting in the waiting room waiting for JJ to finish with the doctor and for the rest of the team to turn up. Morgan was in his own world and didn't notice Hotch and the team arrive. Emily walked up to Morgan and placed her hand on Morgan's shoulder, witch caused him to jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump"

"It's alright, I was in my own world" Morgan said to Emily

"How's JJ?" Garcia asked

"She's in with the doctor now, she says she's fine but I can tell she is not".

Before anyone had time to reply JJ's doctor came out to see the group. Morgan was the first one to spot the doctor and stood up.

"How is she?" Morgan asked

"She has a couple of broken ribs and some cuts and bruises but apart from that she is fine. She will need a couple of weeks rest and not to over do it "

"Thank you doc" Morgan said to the doctor and shocks his hand

"Now you can go and see her and take her home"

The group walked together to JJ's room and walked in. Morgan went over to her and kissed her on the check

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked her

"I'm fine"

"Do you think you are up to telling as what happened?"

"Yes but not here"

--

The team had gone to JJ's apartment and where sited around her sofas, Morgan was sitting next to JJ with Garcia on the other side. Reid and Emily where on the other sofa and Hotch was sitting on the chair facing JJ.

"I no this is going to be hard JJ but I need you to tell as everything, take your time and if you need to stop just tell us"

JJ nodded her head and Morgan took her hand in his and squeezed her hand and nodded his head and told her that it was ok.

"Can you tell us how you meet him?"

"His name is John Mackenzie and I went to college with him, I didn't really no him I saw him around to say hello but that was all" JJ stopped to catch her breath and Morgan squeezed her hand again "then one night at a party he was there and we got chatting after the party I didn't see him around for a while then he kept turning up every where I was, when I went to the shop he was there, out with friends he was there"

"And then what happened" Reid asked

"I was walking back to my dorm room one night when I heard someone behind me I turned around and it was John, I speed up my pace but he caught up with me" tears started to come out of JJ's eyes and Garcia took her other hand. JJ suddenly stood up

"I'm sorry I can't do this"

Morgan stood up and went over to JJ and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Yes you can"

"No I can't"

"Listen to me JJ you are the strongest person I no, you can do anything you want, you can do this do you understand me"

"He took me and held me for a week" the tears started to flow freely from JJ's eyes "and he…..he raped me every night for a week"

JJ lost all control and collapsed to the floor sobbing, Morgan got on the floor and pulled JJ to him and let her cry.

--

After JJ had stopped crying she stood up and apologies to the group

"You have nothing to be sorry about jayje" Garcia told her

After a while Reid and Hotch left and Garcia turned to JJ

"Now what I really want to no is why you did and Morgan feel like you had to hide your relationship?"

JJ let out a small laugh "we wanted to see how things went first before we told anyone"

"And how are things going?" Emily asked. JJ looked at Morgan and smiled

"Great"

**The end**


End file.
